The specification relates to a vehicle including a precoding system for providing the vehicle with dynamic sensor-based precoding for millimeter wave (“mmWave”) communication.
A mmWave message is a wireless message which is transmitted by a mmWave radio, i.e., via mmWave communication, on the band of spectrum between 30 gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz. A vehicular endpoint is a vehicle which includes a mmWave radio which is operable to send, receive, encode and decode mmWave messages.
Conventional vehicular mmWave communication is generally performed among vehicular endpoints using analog beamforming. However, analog beamforming is a problematic form of wireless communication because it can only use one of the many available propagation paths. As a result, analog beamforming frequently results in unreliable communications when there is an issue with the propagation path selected for transmitting a mmWave message. For example, mmWave communication may be prevented due to the presence of an object in the selected propagation path which prevents the mmWave message from reaching the receiver of the mmWave message (i.e., a “blockage”). As a result, mmWave communication among vehicular endpoints are generally not desirable because they cannot be consistently achieved. This inconsistency is particularly problematic when one or more of the vehicular endpoints is traveling a roadway speed (i.e., greater than or equal to 15 miles per hour).